


Enternity Is a Long Time

by retrogal



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Chase Young comes back after being away for a while, the lair gets lonely without him.





	Enternity Is a Long Time

Eternity makes the concept of time to become more abstract as the years go by. A century may as well be an hour, and an hour be nothing more than a second. But regardless of how long one has roamed the earth, there is an universal truth: being alone gets boring, and fast.

It wasn't always like that, but sometimes matters would call for Chase Young to travel far and away from his lair for rather long periods of time, you would soon enough grow impatient for his return. Chase's feline warriors were comfort of sorts, they ensured that the palace was lively enough by keeping you company like a pet would, though it's never the same.

But you endured, through good and evil, distance and time, you would always be there, waiting for your lover to come back to you.

It was around midnight when you felt it, and it awoke from your light slumber. That tingle of magic, you could sense the evil of his power thrumming through the air, that's how you always knew he had returned. With your heart pounding, you hurriedly got up from the bed, and then you heard him.

"Enthusiastic as ever, I see." Chase stepped up from the shadows of the bedroom. He is disciplined of course, walking towards you with poise. He stares at you with those gorgeous eyes of gold, and you know that he is glad to see you just as much, he always is.

"You say it like I'm the only one." You hum, a grin forming in your lips, a longing in your voice as you move on your feet to meet with your lover. 

Time is not wasted, as soon as you are at in his reach, Chase Young is pulling you towards him. Hands circling your waist as his lips press against yours, and his discipline is lost as soon as he is savoring the taste of your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck, hands threading through his luscious hair. Chase's kiss is dominating, of course, his teeth scraps down your bottom lip as he forces his tongue inside your mouth. You can't help moaning against his mouth, and he devours that moan as his tongue swirls against yours, his hands starting to findle with the belt of your silken robe.

You pull away to gasp for air, a gentle smile in your face as your hand reaches to caress his cheek. "I've missed you." You say with a content sigh. Chase stares at you, that expression on your glowing face, that smile through swollen lips. He won't say it, he never will admit to that sort of silly weakness, but he doesn't need to say it for you to know he missed you too.

You feel his hands shift into claws as he rips off your robes from your body. You gasp as he picks you up and throws you over the bed, the silk and satin of the covers feels lovely under your naked skin. 

Chase is quick to summon his magic to strip off his armor and the rest of his clothes, and you can see the concealed erection he was porting. You feel that hotness pooling at your lower abdomen, a need aching to have him. Luckily, Chase doesn't lose a second to crawl above you, pressing you down under his weight against the mattress, your breasts pushed against his chest, and he could feel your hardened nipples. His throbbing cock presses against your thigh as he grinds against you, and it's enough to make a moan bubble in your throat. Chase chuckled, a dark, rich sound you love so much. 

His hand slides down to your aching cunt, pressing a finger against your folds, you were already soaked wet. "You are more than ready for me, were you thinking of me before going to bed tonight?" He asks with a grin.

"I always do." 

You feel his cock twitch, you know he is as desperate as you are for this. Chase positions himself between your legs, and you open them wide for him. You feel his smoldering gaze staring at your dripping cunt, before going back to your eyes. Slowly, the swollen head of his cock breaches through your folds, sinking into your heat until he is deep inside you to the hilt, until you feel the patterned hair at his base brushing against your cunt. You back arches, and you mewl in delight.

Chase takes a second to savor the moment, the feeling of your walls around his cock, oh how he had waited for it. 

"Chase, please...fuck me." 

Chase grins, you know exactly what it does to him to hear you beg. No matter how much you pretend, you are a wicked, wicked woman.

Indeed, as soon as he hears that plea, Chase can't stop himself from pulling his cock out until only the head of his cock is inside you, before slamming back into you with brutal force. And he starts to fuck you like that. His thrusts are fast and rough. He pounds into you again and again, the head of his cock hitting you all the way to your cervix. You are a blabbering mess, repeating his name between gasps and moans. 

You circle your legs around his waist, while you pull him down to kiss him again. As his lips mold against yours as he keeps thrusting into you, his hands shift into his other form as they roam over your soft curves, because he loves to feel your soft flesh under the sharp ends of his claws.

It doesn't take long for you to reach your climax, your walls clenching down on his shaft, you moan into his mouth. Chase Young reaches his own peak soon after, his cock throbs inside you as he comes long and hard, spurts of warm cum filling you up until his seed is leaking onto the sheets as he pulls out of you.

"Oh, heavens...I really missed you." You sigh again, looking at him with hazed eyes and a smile on your face. Those adoring eyes are the guilty pleasure of his evil heart.

"We are not done yet." 

"I know."

Eternity is a long time without someone to spend it with. But you are not alone, you have him, and he has you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a decade and I'm still thirsty for Chase Young


End file.
